Little Pieces
by DarkChylde31
Summary: Daisuke and Dark have an early morning bonding moment.


**Title:** Little Pieces  
**Author:** DC, Dave  
**Warnings:** Mostly fluff, some adult situations.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Daisuke and Dark have a little early morning bonding/discussion time.

* * *

Daisuke tiptoed over to the bathroom door and checked the doorknob for any traps his mother might have placed on it during the night. With a sigh of relief, he opened the door and pushed it quietly shut behind him. Locking it, he turned to face the full-length mirror behind the door. (His mother insisted she needed it for purely decorative purposes.) 

The redhead yanked his nightshirt off and tossed it on top of the clothes hamper. Yawning and scratching at his bare stomach, Daisuke let out a sigh of relief. The one blessing in his crazy life seemed to be the fact Dark wasn't a morning person. The Phantom Thief usually ignored his tamer until noon or better. Daisuke turned and admired his chest in the mirror, sighing at last when he realized it hadn't magically filled out overnight like he wished it would.

_One day, you'll look half as good as I do._

Daisuke jumped and quickly folded his arms across his chest when he heard the familiar voice smirking at him. The presence of Dark felt warm and comforting in the back of his mind though he was shocked the thief was even aware, much less awake, before eight in the morning. "Dark! Give me some privacy will you? And don't insult my chest. I'm a growing boy!" Daisuke protested weakly.

_You call that a chest?_

"Yes!" Daisuke exclaimed, ignoring the smirk he sensed from Dark.

_As skinny and flat-chested as you are, you could pass for a young chick._

"DARK!"

_Well. You're pretty enough in a dress._

Daisuke spluttered and glared at his reflection in the mirror before turning his back on the door. Moving over to the bathroom sink, he glanced up at his sleep-rumpled hair in the medicine cabinet mirror. Was it too much to ask for a few more inches of height and a broader chest?

Scratching his stomach some more, Daisuke finally stopped making faces at his reflection long enough to pick up his toothbrush. With a sheepish smile, the redhead brushed his teeth and waited for Dark's next witty comeback. The Phantom Thief never stayed quiet for long nor resisted teasing Daisuke mercilessly.

_Mmmm. You need a piercing._

"A WHAT?" Daisuke yelped. He spit toothpaste all over the faucets and medicine cabinet in his shock.

_A piercing. In your ear to match your girly looks._

"Mom would kill you and me both," Daisuke pointed out. "And I'm not girly."

_Tch. Whatever._

Once mentioned, Daisuke couldn't get the idea out of his mind. Dark remained oddly quiet while his tamer pushed his hair back and tried to picture his left ear sporting a piercing. Grinning, Daisuke decided he would look good with a small hoop. From the back of his head, Dark snickered and Daisuke swore he could feel the thief smirking again.

Daisuke yanked a blue hand towel off the rail attached to the wall above the sink and just below the medicine cabinet. He held the towel up and dampened it carefully. Wiping the mirror and faucets off, he stopped when the surfaces were visibly clean and draped the hand towel back in its place. Turning to the side, he flexed his muscles in the mirror and grinned proudly at the results. Lightly rubbing his sides, Daisuke yawned and stretched all over. He wondered what day it was and figured it didn't matter as long he actually made it to class on time.

_Hey Daisuke, I have an idea._

With a roll of his eyes, Daisuke stripped out of his boxer shorts and tossed them on top of his forgotten nightshirt. Grabbing a towel, he flipped the toilet lid down and draped it on top. Pushing the shower curtain back, he briefly wondered why his mom insisted on putting dolphins all over the bathroom. It had to be a grown-up, girl thing or maybe just a mother quirk. "Is this anything like the brilliant idea you had for me to go in the girl's locker room and offer them skateboarding lessons? While they were changing clothes, no less," Daisuke asked dryly.

_It would have worked if you'd let me take over._

"What's your idea this time?" Daisuke asked with a long-suffering sigh. He turned the water on in the shower, waited for it to heat, and stepped inside. Pushing the curtain forward, he stretched languidly under the hot shower and began to wake up fully.

_Nipple rings._

Daisuke gaped at the tile wall of the shower before spluttering out a mouthful of water at Dark's answer. The thief couldn't be suggesting he get those pierced. "What about them?" Daisuke asked with a squeak to the end of his voice.

_I'm sure Emiko would love her son to have a set._

"No," Daisuke stated firmly and grabbed a washcloth. Picking up the soap, he lathered the cloth with the white bar and set about washing his body. Shampooing followed and soon a squeaky-clean Daisuke stood in the shower enjoying the fall of hot water.

_It'll make you look manly._

Daisuke mumbled a little under his breath and mentally kicked himself for even considering Dark's crazy proposition. Then again, what his mother didn't know wouldn't hurt him. The only flaw in the plan was his mother had uncanny ways of knowing everything he did wrong. It was simply a fact of life. "So would hair on my chest but you don't see me penciling that in with mom's eyeliner or a permanent maker!" Daisuke pointed out.

_That's beside the point. You already tried drawing in hair when you were thirteen and—_

"Dark," Daisuke warned. Why did he bother trying to silence the voice in his head?

_---Emiko yelled at you. She took the marker and started---_

"Stop," the redhead ordered and ground his teeth together.

_---drawing a moustache on your lip along with kitten whiskers. To this day, what's his face calls you whiskers when he's looking to irritate you._

"DARK!" Daisuke yelled. He turned the water off and stepped out of the tub. Dripping on the dark blue mat, he grabbed the towel and furiously dried off his body. All thoughts of piercing and other insane ideas left him when he heard the knocking on the bathroom door.

"Dai? Is everything okay in there? We heard you yelling and wondered if you needed help," Emiko said from the other side of the door.

Daisuke slumped under the towel dangling from his head. He blamed Dark for things always happening to him, especially his mother's overprotective moments. "I'm fine, mom! I'm having a little morning discussion with Dark!" he answered. He yanked the towel off his head and draped it around his waist with a firm tug.

"If you're sure that's all it is—"

"We're good, mom! Honest!" Daisuke added for emphasis.

"All right. What're you doing up so early anyway, Dai?" Emiko asked.

"School, of course," Daisuke answered.

"It's Saturday," his mom said as he unlocked the door and opened it. He stared at Emiko and blinked.

"Saturday?" Daisuke stammered and smacked his forehead with his own hand. "How could I forget?" he asked.

Emiko ruffled his damp hair and laughed softly at her son. Smiling at him, she pushed him back toward his bedroom with a flick of her wrist. "Go back to bed and sleep a little longer. Just don't do it with your hair wet!" she admonished and moved back toward the living room.

Daisuke scratched the back of his head and stumbled in the direction of his room. He mentally poked at Dark's odd silence and wondered if the thief had fallen asleep on him. "Dark?" he prompted out loud as he opened his bedroom door. Moving inside, he shut it behind him and went on a hunt for clean clothing.

_Sometimes, I envy you, Daisuke._

"Huh? What?" Daisuke asked and jerked away from the dresser with a handful of t-shirt. He blinked and wondered if Dark was dreaming. "You envy _me_? Why?"

_Dry your hair and go back to bed, girly._

Daisuke smiled indulgently and didn't try to puzzle out Dark's odd mood. The Phantom Thief would cheer up or answer when he chose too. Sometimes, Daisuke wondered if Dark acted mysteriously just to annoy him. "Hey, Dark," Daisuke started.

_Hmm?_

"Why don't you get your nipples pierced?" the redhead suggested and grinned as he plugged in his hairdryer.

_They might rip my clothing or catch on something while I escaped from Hiwatari's traps and then where'd we be?_

"Caught?"

_You didn't have to insult me._

"Oh go back to sleep, grumpy," Daisuke chided and yawned. Dark smirked faintly and blanked out of Daisuke's mind. He could sense the warm presence but Dark wasn't directly watching or listening to everything Daisuke did.

Daisuke finished drying his hair and scrambled into a fresh set of clothes. Climbing back into the top bunk of his bed, he pushed Whiz over and sighed happily. He thought of the Harada twins and wondered if either of them would enjoy seeing him with a piercing or two. Blushing furiously, Daisuke buried his head under the pillows and thought of safer topics, like his gym shorts or Takeshi's camera.

Maybe when he grew up, he'd get a few more holes in his head but until then, he felt happy enough being Daisuke Niwa. Besides, his mother tried to kill him often enough with her training traps. She didn't need a _real_ reason to attempt the murder of her only son. Somehow, he didn't think even Dark could talk his way out of one of Emiko's rages but it'd be fun to see him try.

Payback is, after all, a dying art.


End file.
